Modern motor vehicles must satisfy future statutory provisions relating to carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions. Therefore, emphasis in the development of future generations of vehicles is being placed on reducing vehicle weight. In reducing the weight of a vehicle, care must likewise be taken to ensure that legal requirements on passenger protection be satisfied. In order to sufficiently comply with these requirements on passenger protection despite the reduction in vehicle weight, attempts are being made to introduce further measures to reinforce the vehicle body.
Typically, the vehicle body of motor vehicles is often provided with a continuous frame structure. The front frame and rear frame of the vehicle body are here joined together by a so-called frame extension. The frame extension is usually arranged under the floor panel of the vehicle body, wherein the floor panel in turn comprises the floor structure in the region of the passenger cabin of the motor vehicle.
Such a frame structure usually exhibits two lateral longitudinal frames, which are joined together by means of one or more transverse structures. The frame extension of each longitudinal frame is ordinarily made up of at least two longitudinal sections, which are joined together to yield a shared longitudinal structure. To this end, the longitudinal sections at least partially overlap each other in an overlap region.
In order to also be able to satisfy the future stringent requirements on passenger protection, new developments of the frame structure for a vehicle body are being targeted at making the longitudinal sections, in particular the overlap region of the longitudinal sections, more resistant to a side impact of the motor vehicle. In addition, the frame structure is to be more resistant to a front impact of the motor vehicle, in particular in the area of the longitudinal sections and in the overlap region of the longitudinal sections, so as to further improve passenger protection.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a longitudinal frame for the chassis structure of a motor vehicle having the features specified at the outset, which withstands the high forces associated with a side impact of the motor vehicle better than before. Also, it may be desirable to provide a chassis structure for a motor vehicle that is suitable for the use of such a longitudinal frame. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.